Vampire VS Vampire?
by Hikasya
Summary: Inilah kisah di dunia lain yaitu dunia vampire. Terjadilah pertarungan vampire untuk mendapatkan cintanya putri Latifah. Di samping itu, mereka harus mati-matian menghadapi Isuzu yang menjaga Latifah. Salah satu dari mereka yaitu Naruto, juga jatuh cinta pada Isuzu. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic request untuk Kuroko No akagami Ren.
1. Putri dan pengawalnya

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Amagi Brilliant Park © Shoji Gatoh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MULTICHAPTER STORY**

 **Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Sento Isuzu**

 **Genre: romance/supranatural/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Note: AU, typo dll**

 **Senin, 25 April 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Inilah kisah di dunia lain yaitu dunia vampire. Terjadilah pertarungan vampire untuk mendapatkan cintanya putri Latifah. Di samping itu, mereka harus mati-matian menghadapi Isuzu yang menjaga Latifah. Salah satu dari mereka yaitu Naruto, juga jatuh cinta pada Isuzu. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Kuroko No akagami Ren**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VAMPIRE VS VAMPIRE?**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Putri dan pengawalnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu kota besar yang berlangit semerah darah. Awannya berwarna merah muda. Kota besar yang dipenuhi gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berbentuk aneh. Aura kegelapan merayap-rayap dan beterbangan kesana-kemari. Tampak kelelawar-kelelawar yang terbang mondar-mandir di sekitar langit kota itu. Suasana sangat ramai dan mencekam. Inilah kota yang bernama Konoha. Kota yang berada di dunia gaib.

Di kota inilah, para vampire tinggal. Para vampire yang suka menghisap darah manusia. Tapi, ada yang suka makan sayur-sayuran, dinamakan vampire vegetarian. Ada juga yang suka makan daging binatang yang segar, dinamakan vampire karnivora. Ada juga vampire yang suka makan segalanya termasuk beton, besi dan apa saja akan terus dilahapnya sampai kenyang, dinamakan vampire pemakan segala. Lalu ada juga vampire yang memakan daging dan sayur-sayuran, dinamakan vampire omnivora.

Ada-ada saja. Tapi, begitulah keadaannya. Sampai ada jenis vampire yang suka menghisap energi lawan jenisnya dengan cara membuat lawan jenisnya jatuh cinta. Inilah vampire yang sangat ditakuti bagi kalangan vampire lainnya. Sebab vampire ini dinamakan vampire hitam atau Black Vampire. Jumlahnya sangat banyak. Mereka suka berbaur dari jenis vampire lainnya. Mengecoh vampire lainnya sehingga jatuh cinta dan akan dihisap energinya melalui gigitan di lehernya.

Jadi, banyak jenis vampire yang aneh di kota Konoha ini. Jenis vampire yang paling berbahaya adalah black vampire. Para vampire selalu diingatkan oleh walikota agar tidak terkecoh dengan tipu muslihat black vampire yang suka menyamar menjadi jenis vampire yang lain. Terlebih mereka juga ikut berbaur dalam sekolah yang bernama Konoha High School. Di mana para vampire yang berasal dari jenis macam-macam, bersekolah di sana.

Ya, Konoha High School adalah sekolah setingkat SMA yang sangat terkenal di Konoha. Sekolah yang memiliki gedung berlantai sepuluh dan berbentuk kelelawar. Dipimpin oleh kepala sekolah yang berotak aneh dan mata keranjang. Bernama Jiraiya, berasal dari jenis vampire karnivora karena suka memakan daging ayam sebagai menu sehari-harinya.

Ada juga wakil kepala sekolah yaitu Senju Tsunade. Seorang wanita tua yang masih muda. Berasal dari jenis vampire yang suka menghisap darah manusia. Merupakan idola bagi beberapa murid laki-laki yang menyukai tipe wanita tua yang cantik.

Ada juga beberapa guru yang mengajar di Konoha High School itu atau disingkat menjadi KHS. Guru-guru yang berasal dari jenis vampire yang berbeda dan mempunyai kebiasaan yang aneh.

Ada juga beberapa murid yang bersekolah di KHS. Mereka berasal dari jenis vampire yang berbeda dan mempunyai kebiasaan yang aneh juga. Salah satunya tokoh utama dalam cerita ini yaitu Namikaze Naruto.

Benar, Namikaze Naruto. Dia adalah laki-laki berusia 16 tahun. Berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru seindah langit. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Duduk di kelas 10-A.

Dia berasal dari keluarga vampire yang berbeda. Ibunya adalah vampire vegetarian, sedangkan ayahnya vampire hitam. Ibunya memiliki pekerjaan sebagai ibu rumah tangga, sedangkan ayahnya memiliki pekerjaan sebagai pengusaha besar di bidang properti. Orang tuanya mendidiknya agar menjadi vampire yang suka menolong orang lain. Tidak boleh memanfaatkan keadaan jika menggunakan kekuatan sebagai vampire hitam. Sebab kekuatan vampire hitam itu sangat berbahaya jika digunakan sembarangan. Dia tidak boleh membuat gadis vampire jatuh cinta padanya hanya untuk bertujuan merebut kekuatan gadis vampire itu. Dia harus hidup sebagai vampire vegetarian seperti ibunya.

Begitulah tentang keluarga Naruto. Untuk santapan sehari-harinya sebagai vampire blasteran, dia memakan sayur-sayuran seperti yang dimakan oleh ibunya, jenis vampire vegetarian. Naruto hidup sebagai vampire vegetarian dan menyembunyikan sisi jenis vampire-nya yang lain yaitu black vampire agar tidak ketahuan oleh vampire lainnya. Hingga dia pun mempunyai banyak teman yang berasal dari jenis vampire yang berbeda di KHS tersebut.

Tapi, Naruto mempunyai musuh bebuyutan yang berasal dari jenis vampire hitam. Namanya adalah Sento Isuzu. Dia adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang coklat panjang diikat ponytail dan bermata coklat karamel. Selalu membawa senapan ajaibnya saat bersama seorang putri yang berasal dari kota Amagi. Sebab dia adalah pengawal kerajaan yang bertugas melindungi putri vampire penghisap darah yang bernama Latifah Fleurenza.

Latifah adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang pirang dan bermata biru. Memiliki kekuatan misterius yang tidak diketahui. Dia sangat populer di kalangan murid laki-laki di KHS. Termasuk Naruto sendiri.

Diam-diam, Naruto mengagumi Latifah yang satu kelasnya dengannya. Bahkan Naruto selalu berusaha keras untuk mendekati Latifah hanya untuk bertujuan menjadi temannya. Tapi, langkah Naruto selalu dicegat oleh Isuzu karena Isuzu tidak akan segan-segan menembak Naruto dengan senapannya jika Naruto masih nekad mendekati Latifah. Ancaman yang sama juga berlaku bagi murid laki-laki lainnya. Sehingga semua laki-laki sangat takut pada Isuzu. Apalagi ditambah dia berasal dari jenis vampire hitam yang diketahui memiliki kemampuan menembakkan senapan dengan peluru yang berbeda-beda.

Ada sebuah rumor yang beredar di KHS, rumor yang mengatakan barang siapa yang berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan Latifah itu maka dia akan menjadi vampire yang paling kuat di dunia gaib itu. Tentu saja rumor itu semakin meluas hingga ke berbagai kota yang ada di dunia lain. Sehingga mengundang para vampire jahat untuk menculik Latifah yang bersekolah di KHS. Karena itu, Isuzu pun ditunjuk untuk menjadi pengawal Latifah selama bersekolah di sana. Juga Isuzu ikut bersekolah dan masuk ke kelas yang sama dengan Latifah. Ini menjadi sebuah konflik yang makin panas jika Naruto dan Isuzu satu kelas.

Pagi ini pun, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, suara tembakan terdengar keras dari arah kelas 10-A. Pasalnya Latifah dikerubungi oleh banyak laki-laki yang berusaha ingin mendekatinya. Hingga mereka semua ditodong senapan oleh Isuzu. Tanpa segan lagi, Isuzu menembak mereka dengan peluru rasa nyeri.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"WUAAAAAAH!"

"AMPUN! JANGAN TEMBAK KAMI!"

"LARI SEMUANYA!"

"ISUZU SANGAT MENAKUTKAN!"

"DIAKAN JENIS VAMPIRE HITAM!"

"APA? PANTAS SAJA, DIA MENAKUTKAN BEGITU!"

"KABUUUUR!"

"AH, BADANKU SAKIT SEMUA. AKU TERKENA TEMBAKANNYA!"

"WUAAAAAH, NYERI!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Semua laki-laki itu berlari tunggang-langgang saat merasakan nyeri yang menghujam tubuh mereka. Mereka sukses terkena tembakan peluru rasa nyeri dari senapan milik Isuzu. Sampai membuat Isuzu keluar kelas untuk menyakinkan dirinya kalau para laki-laki itu sudah pergi dari kelasnya. Wajahnya memerah karena kesal. Kedua matanya menajam. Masih dalam posisi memegang senapannya untuk segera menembak jika masih ada laki-laki yang nekad masuk ke kelasnya kecuali laki-laki itu sekelas dengannya.

"Akhirnya semua laki-laki dari kelas lain itu, keluar dari kelas ini. Syukur sekali, aku menembak mereka dengan peluru rasa nyeri ini. Dengan begitu, mereka akan kapok dan tidak akan mengganggu Latifah-sama lagi!"

Dengan cepat, Isuzu menurunkan senapannya. Lalu Latifah datang dari dalam kelas, menghampiri Isuzu yang sedang memanggul senapannya di bahunya.

"Isuzu-san, tidak usah seperti itu lagi. Kasihankan semua laki-laki yang mendekatiku tadi. Mereka tidak menggangguku kok. Mereka hanya ingin mengajakku makan bersama di kantin pas istirahat nanti."

Isuzu melirikkan bola matanya. Menunjukkan ekspresi yang datar.

"Tapi, ini sudah tugasku untuk menjagamu, Latifah-sama. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekatimu kecuali aku sendiri. Aku juga sedang mencari tahu dan menyelidiki siapa yang sudah menyebarkan rumor aneh tentangmu, Latifah-sama ...," ucap Isuzu mengambil kuda-kuda untuk mengacungkan senapan lagi."Kalau aku sudah tahu siapa yang menyebar rumor itu, aku tidak segan-segan lagi menembaknya sampai mati. Lihat saja! Aku pasti akan menemukannya!"

DOR!

Lagi-lagi Isuzu menembak ke arah seseorang yang baru saja lewat di lorong lantai dua itu. Untungnya peluru itu lewat begitu saja di atas kepala seseorang yang lewat itu. Peluru itu menghilang tanpa berbekas.

Hening.

Isuzu tetap berkutat dalam posisi menembak. Sedangkan Latifah memasang wajah kagetnya yang berlebihan.

Pasalnya ...

Orang yang hampir terkena tembak itu adalah kepala sekolah yang bernama Jiraiya. Seorang pria tua berambut panjang putih diikat satu dan bermata hitam. Berpakaian seperti orang kantoran. Dia memasang wajah syoknya yang begitu hancur.

Isuzu memasang wajah datarnya dan bergumam,"Ah, kepala sekolah rupanya."

Jiraiya menampilkan senyumnya yang kikuk.

"Hehehe ... Se-Selamat pagi, semuanya!"

"Selamat pagi, Jiraiya-sama!" balas Latifah dengan wajah yang sangat cemas."Apa Jiraiya-sensei tidak apa-apa?"

"Hehehe ... Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi ke ruanganku dulu."

SYAAAAAAT!

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Sang kepala sekolah melompat dan bergerak secepat kilat menuju ujung lorong yang ditujunya. Dia kelihatan ketakutan begitu saat berhadapan dengan Isuzu. Apalagi ditodong senapan seperti itu oleh Isuzu. Bahkan dia tidak melarang atau merampas senapan yang dibawa Isuzu padahal sudah ada peraturan sekolah yang melarang para muridnya membawa senjata ke sekolah. Namun, pengecualiannya dikhususkan buat Isuzu saja. Pihak sekolah memperbolehkan Isuzu membawa senjata ke sekolah atas perintah dari ayah Latifah sendiri, Raja pemimpin kerajaan Amagi Brilliant yang berada di kota Amagi. Bahkan kepala sekolah, wakil sekolah dan para guru takut pada Isuzu. Sebab sedikit saja ada yang menyinggung perasaannya, maka dia tidak segan mengancam dan menembakkan senapan ajaibnya ini pada siapa saja. Hanya satu orang yang berani melawan Isuzu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Naruto.

Usai berhasil membuat kepala sekolah pergi dari hadapannya. Isuzu memanggul senapannya di bahu lagi. Dia menoleh ke arah Latifah.

"Satu pengganggu sudah pergi. Setelah ini, Latifah-sama mau kemana? Bel masuk masih lama berbunyi, kira-kira satu jam lagi."

Latifah berpikir sebentar seraya memegang dagunya dengan tangannya.

"Hm ... Kita pergi ke atap saja. Aku ingin menikmati suasana pagi hari ini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu!"

Isuzu tetap memanggul senapannya di bahunya. Lalu Latifah yang berjalan duluan dan disusul oleh Isuzu.

"Ayo, ikut aku!"

"Ya, Latifah-sama!"

Maka putri dan pengawalnya pergi bersama-sama menuju ke atap sekolah. Berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang di lantai 2 itu. Hingga seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang baru saja datang, melihat kepergian mereka. Wajahnya begitu senang karena bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang dikaguminya itu, Latifah.

"Ah, itu Latifah-sama! Aku harus mengikuti mereka!" seru Naruto berjalan cepat sambil memegang dua tali tasnya yang tergantung di dua bahunya.

Dia berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan Isuzu dan Latifah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di atap sekolah tersebut, yang ditemukan adalah pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Langit berwarna merah seperti darah. Awan-awan yang berwarna merah muda. Matahari tidak tampak, namun sinar cahaya berwarna biru menerpa dunia gaib ini. Aura-aura hitam tampak beterbangan di mana-mana sebagai tanda mistis jika tempat ini dihuni oleh makhluk gaib, tepatnya adalah para vampire.

Tentu saja para vampire bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar dan memiliki kekuatan gaib. Namun, ada sebagian dari mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan gaib yang khusus. Justru mereka adalah jenis vampire yang suka menghisap darah manusia dan selalu pergi ke dunia manusia untuk mencari calon mangsa. Tapi, sebagian vampire lain lebih memilih tetap hidup normal seperti di dunia manusia. Seperti bekerja, sekolah, jalan-jalan dan apapun seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh manusia biasa. Inilah dunia vampire yang sangat aneh dan dipenuhi konflik yang cukup panas.

Tampak Latifah bercengkerama bersama Isuzu yang berdiri sambil menghadapkan diri masing-masing untuk memandang wajah kota Konoha yang begitu menyeramkan. Angin dingin tidak jelas menerpa mereka sehingga membuat rambut dan pakaian mereka berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Di depan mereka, tidak ada pagar pembatas atap. Mereka tidak takut untuk terjatuh ke bawah. Karena jika itu terjadi, maka mereka bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar dan terbang kembali ke atas.

Sang putri terus memandang ke arah kota Konoha yang begitu aneh. Dia tersenyum penuh arti.

Sementara Isuzu telah memegang senapannya dengan dua tangannya sembari tetap waspada terhadap keadaan sekitar.

"Kota Konoha ini memang indah ya, Isuzu-san ..."

Sang pengawal kerajaan melirik ke arah yang dipandang oleh sang putri. Muncullah sweatdrop di kepalanya.

"Indah apanya, Latifah-sama? Kota ini begitu aneh dan jelek sekali. Tidak ada indah-indahnya."

"Ah, masa? Memang indah kok. Kota ini begitu unik."

"Lebih bagus kota Amagi. Kota tempat tinggal Latifah-sama itu yang jauh lebih indah dari kota bobrok ini."

Isuzu mengatakannya dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa. Latifah hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Hahaha ... Kamu jujur sekali ya, Isuzu-san."

"Hm, begitulah!" kedua mata Isuzu menatap tajam langsung ke arah belakang dan hendak menekan pelatuk senapannya."JANGAN BERGERAK, NARUTO!"

JREEEENG!

Muncullah seekor kelelawar berwarna hitam yang terbang melayang-layang tak jauh dari Isuzu dan Latifah. Secara refleks, Latifah menengok juga ke arah belakang.

"Eh? Kelelawar itu adalah Naruto? Darimana kamu tahu, Isuzu-san?"

Latifah kaget setengah mati. Kedua matanya membulat sedikit.

Kedua mata Isuzu menyipit tajam. Salah satu tangannya memunculkan beberapa peluru dan segera memasukkan beberapa peluru itu ke dalam senapan.

"Aku tahu kalau kelelawar itu adalah Naruto karena ..." Isuzu menembakkan satu peluru ke arah kelelawar yang diduga adalah Naruto."Mana mungkin ada kelelawar yang BERMATA BIRU, BERKUMIS TIGA DAN BERAMBUT PIRANG SEPERTI ITU?!"

DOOOOOOOOORRR!

Terdengar letusan senapan yang sangat keras. Melepaskan peluru yang berpijar seperti komet dan meluncur dengan kecepatan cahaya ke arah kelelawar yang bentuknya aneh itu.

WHUUUUUSH!

Tembakan peluru komet api itu sukses dihindari oleh kelelawar itu. Belum sampai di situ, satu tembakan dilepaskan lagi. Tetap peluru komet api yang sama. Tapi, berhasil juga dihindari dengan gesit oleh kelelawar itu.

DOOOOR! DOOOOOOR! DOOOOOOOOR! DOOOOOOOR! DOOOOOOOR! DOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

Tembakan beruntun terus menyerang kelelawar itu. Ia kewalahan menghindarinya sampai pada akhirnya ia pun lengah dan tanpa sadar menabrak tangki air yang terletak di atap sekolah tersebut.

BRAAAAAAK!

Sang kelelawar pun sukses menghantam dinding tangki air yang terbuat dari besi. Ia pun lemas seketika dan pingsan sebentar.

HYUUUUUUNG! BRUK! POOOOOOF!

Bersamaan kelelawar itu berubah wujud menjadi laki-laki berambut pirang yang mempunyai tiga guratan di dua pipinya.

Ternyata kelelawar itu memang Naruto!

Dugaan Isuzu memang benar. Kini dua gadis itu terpekur dan bengong melihat Naruto yang pingsan dari kejauhan.

Benar-benar malang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Inilah fic pertama saya di fandom Xover Naruto and Amagi Brilliant Park!**

 **Yap, fic request untuk Kuroko No akagami Ren udah siap nih!**

 **Inilah cerita yang saya pikirkan untuk fic request kamu itu. Dengan tema tentang kehidupan di dunia vampire. Juga ada kisah cinta antara Naruto dan Isuzu yang mungkin akan terjalin sebentar lagi. Pengennya sih one shoot. Tapi, dari segi ceritanya, nggak enak cuma kalau dibuat one shoot aja. Jadi, saya putuskan menjadi multichapter aja sekitar 6 chapter saja yang bisa saya buatkan.**

 **Oke, segini saja cerita yang bisa saya tuliskan. Untuk selanjutnya akan saya sambung lagi jika ada mood untuk menulis chapter 2-nya.**

 **Arigatou ...**

 **Salam dari HIKASYA**

 **Senin, 25 April 2016**


	2. Menjadi teman Latifah

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Amagi Brilliant Park © Shoji Gatoh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MULTICHAPTER STORY**

 **Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Sento Isuzu**

 **Genre: romance/supranatural/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Note: AU, typo dll**

 **Selasa, 20 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Kuroko No Akagami Ren**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VAMPIRE VS VAMPIRE?**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Menjadi teman Latifah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaah..."

Menghelakan napasnya yang terasa lelah, Naruto duduk di bangkunya dengan lesu. Dia tidak bersemangat setelah menghadapi dua mata pelajaran yang berlangsung hari ini. Hingga waktu istirahat tiba, dia memilih tidak ikut pergi ke kantin, meskipun banyak teman yang mengajaknya.

Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia selalu memasang wajah lesu. Beberapa teman yang masih tinggal di kelas, melihat ke arahnya. Salah satu dari temannya, bertanya pada Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto. Ada apa denganmu?"

Naruto melirik ke arah laki-laki berambut hitam. Ada tato berbentuk segitiga merah terbalik di dua pipi laki-laki yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Naruto menjawab dengan nada yang ikut lesu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Apa benar?"

"Benar."

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi makan ke kantin yuk."

"Tidak mau."

"Kamu tidak lapar?"

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah, aku pergi duluan ya sama teman-teman yang lain. Daaah..."

Melambaikan tangannya, Kiba pergi bersama dua teman lainnya. Beberapa orang ikut menyusul mereka. Naruto hanya menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan yang datar.

PUK! PUK! PUK!

Latifah sudah selesai membereskan bukunya dan dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Tas itu diletakkan di atas meja. Di sampingnya, ada Isuzu yang duduk di bangku sembari mengacungkan senapan ke segala arah.

"Isuzu-san, ayo kita pergi ke kantin!"

Menurunkan senapannya, Isuzu berwajah datar.

"Baiklah, Latifah-sama."

"Sebaiknya kamu tidak usah membawa senapanmu. Itu akan menakuti-nakuti orang-orang yang sedang makan. Aku tidak mau terjadi lagi sesuatu yang menggemparkan seperti kemarin."

"Maaf, Latifah-sama, jika aku menentang perintahmu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan senapan ini begitu saja di sini. Aku harus selalu melindungimu dari gangguan vampire jahat atas perintah Yang Mulia."

"Aaaah...," Latifah memegang kepalanya dan menghelakan napasnya."Tousama selalu berlebihan. Aku tidak habis pikir tentang Tousama. Ah, sudahlah. Terserah kamu saja. Aku hanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Tousama padamu."

"Syukurlah jika Latifah-sama memahaminya."

"Ya, kita pergi sekarang yuk."

"Baik."

Keduanya bangkit berdiri dari bangku masing-masing. Latifah yang berjalan duluan. Isuzu berjalan menyusul dari belakang dan tetap waspada terhadap keadaan sekitar.

Naruto langsung bertolak dari duduknya dan berlari mengejar dua gadis itu. Berteriak keras.

"LATIFAH-SAMA! ISUZU! TUNGGU!"

BETS!

Berputar dengan cepat, Isuzu melepaskan tembakan peluru rasa nyeri pada Naruto. Naruto terperanjat.

DOOOR!

Peluru meluncur dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Naruto melompat ke arah samping untuk menghindari serangan peluru itu.

DESIIING!

Peluru sukses mengenai dinding. Isuzu berwajah garang dan mengambil posisi menembak dengan gaya keren. Kedua matanya menajam ke arah Naruto.

"Jangan ikuti kami, Naruto! Menjauhlah! Kalau tidak, aku akan menembakmu lagi!"

"Jangan tembak aku. Aku hanya ingin berteman dengan Latifah-sama. Kenapa sih kamu selalu mencegahku untuk bisa mengenal Latifah-sama lebih jauh?"

"Itu karena kau akan berniat jahat pada Latifah-sama. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau vampire baik atau jahat. Tidak salah jika aku harus berhati-hati, kan?"

"Sungguh. Aku tidak berniat buruk pada Latifah-sama. Aku ini vampire baik."

"Aku tidak percaya!"

"Percayalah padaku."

Wajah Naruto kelihatan serius dan tegas. Isuzu terdiam dan tetap siaga dalam posisi menembaknya. Latifah bengong saat melihat keduanya sedang bersitegang. Lalu mencoba ikut andil dalam percakapan ini.

"Isuzu-san, aku percaya kalau Naruto adalah vampire baik. Izinkan saja dia menjadi temanku."

"Eh?"

Isuzu dan Naruto tercengang. Bersama menoleh ke arah Latifah. Latifah tersenyum.

"Tapi, Latifah-sama. Aku belum sepenuhnya percaya kalau Naruto adalah vampire baik. Mana tahu dia adalah vampire yang berniat akan merebut kekuatan Latifah-sama. Bukankah Yang Mulia mengingatkan Latifah-sama akan hal itu?"

"Aku tahu kok. Aku memang diingatkan untuk berhati-hati pada setiap orang yang ingin mendekatiku. Tapi, entah kenapa hatiku berkata bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang baik. Dia selalu mati-matian untuk mendekatiku, dan kamu selalu saja menembakinya. Dia kelihatan tulus ingin berteman denganku. Lalu kupikir aku akan menerima pertemanan Naruto. Jadi, aku mohon kamu mengizinkan dia untuk menjadi temanku dan janganlah menembaknya lagi. Aku percaya sepenuhnya pada Naruto."

Mendengar perkataan Latifah, membuat Isuzu terpaku. Isuzu terdiam dan memikirkannya dengan keras.

"..."

Lama sekali dia berpikir. Tetap dalam posisi menembak, dia memandang ke arah Naruto. Tatapannya itu semakin menajam. Pelatuk senapan mulai ditekannya dan...

DOOOR!

Moncong senapan diarahkan ke atas. Peluru terlepas dan mengenai langit-langit kelas. Isuzu mengangguk tegas.

"Aku mengizinkan Naruto untuk menjadi teman Latifah-sama. Tapi, jangan terlalu dekat atau memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menyentuh Latifah-sama. Kalau kau melanggarnya, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi untuk menembakmu sampai mati. Ingat itu, Naruto!"

Menodongkan senapannya pada Naruto lagi, Isuzu menunjukkan wajah garangnya. Cukup membuat Naruto terkejut dengan ekspresi yang memucat.

"Ya... Ya... Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan melakukannya kok."

"Aku pegang kata-katamu itu, Naruto."

"Iya."

"Sudah... Kita bertiga pergi ke kantin saja yuk. Aku sudah lapar nih..."

Merasakan perutnya yang tidak kompromi lagi, Latifah kelihatan lesu dan tidak bertenaga. Isuzu mengangguk seraya memanggul senapan di bahunya.

"Baiklah, Latifah-sama. Silakan jalan dulu. Aku akan menyusul dari belakang."

"Oke."

Sang putri yang berjalan duluan. Isuzu mengikutinya dan Naruto tergesa-gesa mengejar Isuzu.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Menyamakan langkahnya dengan Isuzu, Naruto berjalan di samping Isuzu. Isuzu meliriknya dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kamu berjalan di sampingku? Sana jalan di belakang saja!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?"

"Tidak boleh!"

SET!

Moncong senapan ditodong tepat ke muka Naruto. Wajah Naruto langsung memucat pasi.

"Hei! Hei! Tunggu... Jangan tembak aku!"

"Kalau begitu, sana jalan di belakangku!"

"Ya, baiklah."

Dengan perasaan takut, Naruto mundur beberapa langkah dan memilih berjalan di belakang Isuzu. Isuzu memperhatikannya dan terus menodongkan senapan ke arahnya.

Mereka bertiga sudah berjalan di luar kelas. Kini mereka sudah berada di lorong. Begitu banyaknya orang yang berdiri di sepanjang lorong, saling berbicara antara satu sama lainnya. Suasana menjadi ribut dan bising.

Begitu Latifah dan dua temannya lewat, keadaan menjadi hening. Semua orang menepi dan berdiri di dekat dinding, memasang wajah takut dan panik karena Isuzu menodongkan senapannya ke segala arah untuk memberikan peringatan tidak tertulis yang mampu dipahami semua orang. Peringatan yang berarti **'jika ada salah satu dari kalian yang menyapa atau mendekati Latifah-sama, aku akan langsung menembak mati kalian di tempat.** '

Begitulah arti peringatan yang disampaikan Isuzu lewat gelombang ultrasonik kelelawar miliknya sehingga bisa ditangkap oleh gelombang ultrasonik kelelawar yang dimiliki semua orang.

Memang tidak ada yang mendekati ataupun menyapa Latifah, semuanya terdiam dan membiarkan mereka bertiga lewat. Naruto kebingungan ketika memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Dia juga mendapatkan pesan gelombang ultrasonik dari Isuzu dan mulai mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi saat ini.

Perjalanan mereka terus dilanjutkan dalam keadaan diam hingga tiba di kantin. Suasana di kantin sungguh kacau dan ribut. Di mana-mana berbagai jenis vampire berkumpul di sana. Memesan makanan dan minuman yang aneh-aneh untuk menu makan siangnya.

Seperti ada yang memesan darah untuk minumannya yaitu darah manusia atau darah binatang. Ada yang memesan sayur-sayuran saja. Ada yang memesan daging mentah tanpa dimasak terlebih dahulu. Ada juga yang memesan makanan dan minuman yang normal seperti di dunia manusia. Bahkan ada yang memesan yang lebih ekstrim yaitu gelas dan piring untuk dimakan sebagai menu makan siangnya.

Ada-ada saja. Begitulah kenyataannya. Dunia vampire ini memang aneh sekali.

Tapi, suasana yang semula ribut dan kacau, mendadak hening ketika melihat Latifah dan dua temannya masuk ke kantin. Bersamaan, Isuzu melepaskan tembakan ke udara untuk mengisyaratkan semua orang agar diam dan tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

DOOOR!

Benar. Keadaan menjadi sangat hening sesaat suara tembakan menghilang. Semua orang terdiam dengan ekspresi ngeri. Latifah, Isuzu dan Naruto langsung mencari tempat yang kosong untuk makan. Semua mata terus memperhatikan mereka hingga mereka menemukan tempat makan yang berada paling pojok.

Pasti semua orang bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mengapa Naruto bisa bersama Latifah dan Isuzu? Bukankah sangat sulit untuk mendekati Latifah jika ada Isuzu yang selalu menghalangi? Hal ini membuat sebagian laki-laki merasa iri dan kesal. Mereka berbisik pelan antara satu sama lainnya.

"Hei... Itukan Naruto dari kelas 10-A?"

"Iya. Dia memang sekelas dengan Latifah-sama dan Isuzu."

"Enak sekali... Dia bisa makan siang bersama Latifah-sama."

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa Isuzu membiarkan Naruto berdekatan dengan Latifah-sama?"

"Ada yang tidak beres."

"Hebat sekali jika Naruto menaklukkan Isuzu yang menjadi penghalang selama ini."

"Aaah, aku iri."

"Aku tidak terima ini!"

Semua laki-laki memasang wajah sewot. Memandang sinis ke arah Naruto yang duduk berhadapan dengan Latifah dan Isuzu.

Mengangkatkan tangannya, Naruto berteriak keras.

"Pelayan!"

POOOF!

Dengan kepulan asap, tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis berambut coklat dan berpakaian seperti koki. Dia adalah anak pemilik kantin. Namanya Ayame, seorang vampire vegetarian.

"Ya, anda mau pesan apa?" tanya Ayame dengan senyuman ramah.

"Hmmm, aku pesan mie ramen dan segelas teh es," jawab Naruto yang tertawa lebar.

"Aku pesan darah manusia...," ucap Latifah yang juga tersenyum ramah.

"Aku tidak memesan apa-apa...," tukas Isuzu yang memanggul senapan di bahunya. Dia memasang wajah datar dan tidak merasakan perutnya lapar.

Ayame mencatat semua pesanan itu di buku catatannya. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi.

"Baik. Pesanan kalian akan tiba beberapa menit lagi."

ZZZZRRRRTT!

Terbang melesat dan menghilang, Ayame segera pergi untuk mengambil apa yang dipesan oleh Naruto dan Latifah. Entah kemana perginya. Tiada yang tahu.

Sambil menunggu Ayame datang, Naruto memandang Isuzu dan bertanya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memesan juga, Isuzu?"

Menodongkan senapannya ke arah Naruto, Isuzu menjawab dengan nada kasar.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Eh!?"

Kepala Naruto dihinggapi sweatdrop. Wajahnya memucat pasi. Latifah tertawa kecil dan berkomentar.

"Isuzu cuma bisa makan jika menghisap energi vampire lainnya. Diakan jenis vampire hitam."

"Eh? Isuzu adalah bangsa vampire hitam?"

"Iya."

"Aku baru tahu soal itu."

"Ah, memangnya selama ini kamu tidak tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Latifah-sama, kenapa memberitahukan siapa aku pada lelaki payah ini?"

Ikut campur dalam percakapan ini, Isuzu menunjukkan aura sedikit kekesalan. Kedua matanya menajam. Latifah hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Bukankah bagus jika Naruto mengetahui siapa kamu? Kalian sudah menjadi teman, kan?"

"Siapa bilang aku ini berteman dengannya?"

"Lho... Kalian tidak berteman ya?"

"Tidak!" Isuzu menggeleng-geleng tegas."Aku tidak mau mempunyai teman seperti ini. Dia itu payah, idiot dan tidak bisa diandalkan."

"A-Apa!?"

Naruto merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Isuzu yang terkesan menghina dirinya. Dia mendelik dan bersuara meninggi.

"SIAPA BILANG AKU INI PAYAH, IDIOT DAN TIDAK BISA DIANDALKAN, HAH!?"

Mendelik juga, Isuzu mengacungkan senapan lagi ke arah muka Naruto.

"Kenyataannya memang begitu, kan?"

"ITU TIDAK BENAR!"

"Huh... Itu benar."

"TIDAK BENAR, TAHU!"

"BENAR!"

"TIDAK BENAR!"

"BENAR!"

"TIDAK BENAR!

"BENAR!"

DOOOR!

Suara tembakan terjadi lagi. Peluru meleset dan melewati atas bahu Naruto. Naruto membeku dan menjadi syok di tempat.

Peluru meluncur dengan ganas dan mengenai dahi seseorang yang berlari untuk menyerang Naruto dari belakang. Hingga seseorang itu ambruk di lantai dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Latifah terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Melihat beberapa orang bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Naruto serta dua gadis itu.

Salah satu dari beberapa orang itu berkata dengan nada yang terkesan berat.

"Berani sekali kau mendekati Latifah-sama, hei otak udang! Kekuatan apa yang kau miliki sehingga Latifah-sama bisa berdekatan denganmu?"

"Benar sekali. Kau tidak pantas untuk memiliki Latifah-sama, anak baru."

"Kalau berani, ayo bertarung dengan kami. Kita buktikan siapa yang paling hebat di antara kita."

"Ayo, pengecut!"

"Bocah kuning, ayo maju dan hadapi kami!"

Kelompok preman sekolah yang tergabung dalam fansboy fanatik Latifah, berusaha memancing Naruto untuk melawan mereka. Mereka terus mengatakan segala sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaan Naruto. Naruto mencoba bersabar untuk menghadapi segala tekanan yang menghujam dirinya.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak akan melawan kalian!"

"Apa? Kau tidak bernyali untuk melawan kami! Hahaha... Berarti nyalimu sebesar kacang!"

"Iya. Itu sama saja kau lebih rendah dari seekor tikus."

KREK!

Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal kuat dan berbunyi keras. Gigi-giginya menggeretak kuat. Emosinya sudah naik cepat sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dua dan tiga sudut perempatan muncul di kepalanya.

Dia tidak tahan lagi. Gunung berapi meledak dan mengeluarkan lahar kemarahan.

"KETERLALUAN! KALIAN TIDAK BISA KUMAAFKAN!" telapak tangan kanan Naruto mengeluarkan pusaran hitam yang membentuk bola hitam bercincin."KALAU BEGITU, RASAKAN INI!"

WHUUUSH!

Naruto melemparkan bola hitam bercincin itu ke udara. Semua orang melihatnya dengan ekspresi penasaran. Sedikit di antaranya mengetahui kekuatan apa itu dan memasang ekspresi syok. Perlahan-lahan mereka yang tahu segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tunggu dulu..."

"Itu adalah..."

"Kekuatan kegelapan yang hanya dimiliki beberapa vampire hitam. Namanya..."

"SATURNUS DARK!"

Bola hitam bercincin itu bersinar terang dan kemudian...

DHUAAAAAAAR!

Meledak hebat seperti bom atom. Menghancurkan kantin itu tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

Semua orang selamat dan menghilang dari sana sebelum bola hitam bercincin itu meledak. Bahkan kelompok orang yang menantang Naruto tadi, malah ikut meledak dan berakhir dengan tubuh yang terbakar. Mereka tidak mati, melainkan koma.

Sementara Naruto segera membawa Isuzu dan Latifah menjauh dari pusat ledakan. Mereka terbang dalam wujud kelelawar dan melayang-layang di udara, persisnya di atap gedung sekolah.

Isuzu kesal setengah mati dan melototi Naruto yang terbang di sampingnya.

"Lihat! Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto? Karena kau, kantin malah hancur seperti ini, kan? Bisa-bisa nanti kita akan terkena masalah besar!"

Naruto hanya tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan sayap kelelawarnya.

"Hehehe... Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Habisnya mereka memancing emosiku sih."

"Tapi, jangan seenaknya menggunakan kekuatan supranaturalmu itu di sekolah. Akibatnya terjadi ledakan besar, kan? Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau sendiri yang harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti."

"Sekarang kita mau kemana nih? Aku lapar sekali..."

Latifah mengeluh dengan wajah kusut. Isuzu dan Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dengan kompak.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi makan di luar sekolah saja, Latifah-sama."

"Tapi, kita tidak dibolehkan keluar sekolah pas jam istirahat seperti ini, Isuzu-san."

"Tidak masalah. Selama ada aku, tidak ada peraturan sekolah yang berlaku. Latifah-sama tenang saja ya."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."

"Baiklah."

Kelelawar yang bermata biru itu mengangguk, merupakan jelmaan Latifah. Dia segera terbang ke langit sana.

"Ayo, ikut aku, Isuzu-san, Naruto! Aku tahu tempat makan yang paling enak di kota ini."

"Oke, Latifah-sama."

Naruto bersemangat dan terbang mengikuti Latifah. Isuzu terperanjat dan segera menyusul Naruto.

"TUNGGU! JANGAN TERLALU DEKAT DENGAN LATIFAH-SAMA! KALAU TIDAK, AKU AKAN MENEMBAKMU, NARUTO!"

"MAAF!"

Teriak Naruto yang sangat keras dan menggema di langit sana. Isuzu menjadi garang dan menyerang Naruto dengan peluru yang meluncur dari dalam mulutnya. Naruto kewalahan menghindarinya sembari terbang mengikuti Latifah.

SET!

Diam-diam, muncul seekor kelelawar yang melayang-layang di udara. Memandang kepergian Naruto dan dua gadis itu. Entah siapa dia. Namun, yang pasti dia beraura kegelapan yang sangat pekat.

"Latifah... Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Cepat atau lambat, kamu akan menjadi milikku. Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berani mendekatimu, terutama bocah berambut pirang itu."

Dia menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan sinis. Kemudian menghilang dengan hawa mistis yang sangat kental.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf, telat melanjutkan fic ini. Beginilah hasil kelanjutan buat chapter 2 ini.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini saja dan terima kasih banyak.**

 **Silahkan review jika mau ya.**

 **Selasa, 20 Desember 2016**


End file.
